Las mil y un historias
by lolitaluv12
Summary: One-shots de lo que sucedio despues de total drama puede haber pasado un mes o 20 años... un capitulo por personaje ustedes elijen, Las historias no se relacionan entre si. Cuarto cap: Que en paz descanses Duncan
1. La Abogada Courtney

Si, se dio por finalizada mi carrera como artista, cuando termino TDWT, nos remplazaron chicos mas jovenes y asi sucesivamente, hasta el mismo Chris fue remplazado, pero me importa poco, logre el sueño de mi vida, una importantisima abogada, me atreveria a decir la mejor, si me preguntan por mi vida amorosa, mi cama es una estacion de tren, los chicos pasan...pero jamas se quedan siempren van a la estacion siguiente, histerica, loca, obsesiva, celosa, siempre esa clase de cosas hacen que no quieran tener nada conmigo nuevamente, pero me importa poco, pues mi carrera es mi vida, y nada va a detenerme, Que fue de Duncan?, ni idea, supe que se quedo con Gwen y fueron felices por siempre, eso fue lo ultimo que escuche, con nadie mas me volvi a hablar, quizas algun que otro dialogo con Bridg...pero nada pasa eso.

-Buen dia señorita Galloway-me saludan en el juzgado, debia presentarme para un nuevo caso, desgraciadamente seria asignada de abogada a un chico que lo necesitaba, de vez en cuando defendia a los chicos de la correccional, con lo que me gustan...pff.

-Buenos dias-saulde cordialmente, aun sigo siendo igual, el hecho de no tener familia hace que me ocupe mas que nada del ser mas importante en este mundo, o sea YO, mi cara pareciera mas joven debido a las cremas y el buen sueño que tengo, y ademas dos veces por semana visito un Spa, hago pilates, y demas ejercicios para mantener mi hermosa figura, y el hecho de jamas haber tenido un hijo no me hace complicaciones en mi fisico.

-Acompañeme-me dijo el oficial, y lo segui por la horrible correccional, odio estos trabajos...pero es lo que hay que hacer, luego de ir por varias rejas, lo vi, un chico con mohawk azul, si un punk, con una mezcla de otra cosa, un chico de no mas de 16 años.-El chico es tu caso-me dijo presentandomelo.

-Genial...el historial?-dije sin darle importancia, mientras mas rapido terminemos mas rapido me ire, lei detenidamente, vandalismo en general, el chico era un artista, graffiteando toda la ciudad, aunque debo admitir que era bueno, es un delito.-Solo es cosa de papeleos-dije, no iriamos a un juicio oral ni nada, ya que me pondrian como tutor legal, o sea el chico hacia algo y de inmediato iria a la carcel, pero mientras tanto estaria bajo mi custodia legal, gracias a dios no soy una guarderia.

-El chico tiene un mal caracter...le recomiendo que mejor le doy yo la noticia-me advirtio el oficial, y seguia leyendo, marihuana...cocaina...conducir ebrio...escaparse y los padres haciendo denuncias, mas graffitis, robo menor...

-Si que sabe como pasar el tiempo-dije sin dejar de impresionarme, acaso no va a la escuela?.-Lo sacare de aqui y mejor que haga algo de su vida-dije para mi misma e hicimos papeleos con el juez.  
En lo que resto de los dias, solo me encargue de este caso que era pan comido, mientras que los otros me llevarian mas tiempo, soy abogada de muchisimas empresas y de muchisimos famosos, entre ellos, de Chris McLean que le lleva una demanda millonaria a Cheff por difundir siertas fotos prohibidas...si los años pasaron para ellos tambien.  
La noticia me llego, el muchacho habia salido...poco me importaba, un caso resuelto para el estado, seguramente ahora me designarian otro caso...pero espero que se tarden odio hacer este tipo de trabajo, lo mio es otra cosa. En fin sali de mi hermosa casa, en mi hermoso auto, hacia mi dia de Spa, amo los jueves, en ello cuando iba por las calles, observe al chico... acaso ya estaba metiendose en problemas?, peleaba con otro chico, muy bien, hasta parecia que lo iba a matar, y eso que aquel muchacho le llevaba unos centimetros.

-Oye...-grite desde el auto, lo detuve, y me baje para separarlo, maldito niño!-Acabas de salir de la correccional.-le dije haciendo que suelte a la pobre victima.

-Tranquila bebe-me dijo con ojos seductores.

- Como...?-le pregunte incredula...quizas seria buena idea tenerlo en la correccional un tiempo mas-Mas respeto a alguien mayor que tu-

-Pues no lo pareces-coqueteaba, podria ser su madre!

-Escucha...ehm...no recuerdo tu nombre pero escucha, soy tu abogada, y te recomiendo, buena conducta...si no todo mi trabajo habra sido por nada!-grite exasperada.

-Tomalo con calma...-decia riendo con los amiguitos, el muchacho era alto, ya que yo me encontraba en mis tacos, y el me llegaba a la misma altura, asi que probablemente era mas alto que yo.

-Lo tomaria con calma...trabaje duro a la noche por este caso...asi que-le dije amenazando con un dedo, pero el seguia con una risita burlona-Agh...sabes que?, haz lo que quieras para eso tienes padres-y me subi al auto, mire por el espejo, el lanzo un beso, decidi ignorarlo, y me fui a mi Spa...si que lo necesitaba. Por suerte mi dia de Spa fue grandioso, y relajada con el cuerpo limpio, fui hacia mi casa... habia alguien en la puerta?, oh no ese niño fastidioso de la correccional.

-Hey Linda...-me dijo, llevaba un canguro con capucha, y la tenia puesta.

-Tengo nombre-dije mientras bajaba del auto y abria la reja para dejarlo adentro, por desgracia el chico paso.

-Si...como sea que te llames...sabes que me sucedio algo muy...loco-dijo como perdido, acaso estaba drogado?

-Ah si... conociste el jabon?-le pregunto con una risa burlona.

-Ja...no-dijo el dedicandome una cara seductora-Te vi...y por alguna razon muy extraña no puedo dejar de pensar en ti...y en tu cuerpo-decia observandome de arriba abajo.

-Niño...tienes cuantos años? 16?-le pregunte entrando a mi casa y por consecuencia el chico tambien, es que jamas pedia permiso?.

-Si...esa es mi edad...¿acaso mi aboagada no conoce mi edad?-pregunto burlon observando incredulo la casa, mientras se sento en un sofa.

-Bueno...yo tengo 36...sabes cuantos años nos llevamos?-le pregunte sentandome tambien.

-Soy delincuente no idiota-dijo algo tosco.

-Bueno pareces mas idiota que delincuente-le retruque ofendida, y el se acerco algo...seductor hacia mi, me puse nerviosa, pero luego de tantos hombres, me pondria nerviosa un chico de 16 años?

-Tranquila abogada...-dijo sonrison tomando un caramelo de la caramelera-Y...toda esta casa para ti sola?-pregunto acomodandose con confianza en mi sofa.

-No tengo con quien compartirla y no quiero-le conteste y cambie mis zapatos por unas pantuflas.-Mira mañana tengo trabajo...asi que no tengo tiempo para estupideces-le dije poniendome de pie en frente de el.

-Cada vez que te miro...me pareces mas sexy... cuanto dijiste? 36?, pues no pareces-decia el con ojos asombrados mirando mi busto y mi cintura.

-Bueno..vete vete vete-le dije echandolo, fui hacia la puerta y lo saque, que niño mas problematico

-Un beso reina-me dijo y lo empuje, callo en la acerca cerre el porton y entre, el rio...creo que estaba drogado, definitivamente, para mi suerte la noche paso...y la mañana llego gloriosa, no debia levantarme muy temprano, viernes divino, y ya venia el fin de semana, desayune, la chica que trabaja los dias de semana me hizo el desayuno.

-Hay un chico...desde temprano-me informo.

-Oh no...-dije, observe por la camarita, era el con su capucha aunque no llueva, decidi abrir, y casi sorprendido entro, luego abri la puerta de mi casa-VETE-le dije ni bien lo vi pero entro casi forzosamente.

-Que linda eres en camison...-dijo y se saco la capucha dejando ver su mohawk

-No tienes familia?-le pregunte

-Si...-

-Y no fuiste a la escuela?-

-No...-

-Agh...que hare contigo?-dije y escuche su estomago, probablemente moria de hambre-Come algo-le dije y se sirvio, luego la chica que limpiaba se fue, y nos quedamos solos.

-Dame una oportunidad-dijo

-Para que...acaso me estas cargando?-le pregunte

-Vamos...no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza...no eres tonta...nose como explicarte lo mucho..que...que..-decia el con una voz entusiasmada.

-Dejemoslo ahi-dije y saque las cosas de la mesa

-Te ayudo-dijo el atolondrado, y nos chocamos, el cafe caliente callo en el, y rapido se saco el buzo y la remera que tenia debajo, y dejo ver un cuerpo esplendido, NO TE DISTRAIGAS COURT!, me decia continuamente pero no podia, no era como los flojos de 40...hace mucho que no veia un cuerpo tan joven, quede perpleja, hasta podria decir me exite, pero deje que mi cabeza controle mis pensamientos, para mi desgracia el pudo ver mi cara, y rio.

-Cubrete!-le dije algo molesta, me di le vuelta juntando las cosas y me rodeo con sus brazos-Basta-le dije dandome vuelta y rozando la nariz con el.

-Tranquila-me dijo corriendo mi cabello de mi rostro, luego quede sin respiracion, odio los chicos de mohawk, siempre me va a suceder lo mismo? COURTNEY TIENES UN PROBLEMA GRAVE, me decia mientras el miraba mi boca, sus ojos eran hermosos, me recordaban a las lagunas, un color tan precioso que no pasaba desapercibido.

-No puedo estar tranquila con un delincuente juv...-dije y el cerro mi boca con un beso profundo, apreto mi cuerpo con el suyo, que debo decir era para volverse loca, daba unos besos hermosos, me recordaban a algo...pero no podia ni pensar me llevaba tan bien, era tan vigoroso tenia una energia unica, me deje llevar no pude contenerme, luego yo tome la iniciativa tocando su torso denudo, y el toco mi pecho, luego me alzo en sus brazos y me llevo por la escalera, yo le daba indicaciones, y solo tomaba aire para ello, caimos en mi dormitorio, le saque la ropa lo mas rapido que pude, digamos que una mujer de 36 años no tiene sexo todos los dias, y tampoco tiempo...si debia hacer miles de cosas pero las olvide, el saco mi camison, y luego me dejo desnuda, la luz del dia dejaba ver nuestros cuerpos completamente, luego el hizo de mi lo que quizo, lo hacia como un experto, creo que la chica que limpiaba se iba a sorprender de los gritos que di, jamas la habia pasado tan bien, un chico de esa edad no saben cuanta energia tiene. Cuando terminamos el casi se duerme, pero recordo que tenia una vida, y yo tambien, me vesti rapidamente, y ya que tenia que hacer las cosas recorde sus papeles los tenia que llevar al juzgado, el no paraba de reir y darme besos en el cuello, extrañaba lo melosos que son los chicos...

-Asi que Travis?-le pregunte por el nombre mientras miraba la ficha...y me sorprendi-OH NO-dije.

-Que sucede Reina?-me preguntaba aun sin ponerse la remera.

-Tu..tu...apellido es Coleman?-decia incredula.

-Si...que suecde con eso?-decia sin darle la importancia que este asunto requeria.

-Eres el hijo de Gwen y Duncan?-preguntaba horrorizada.

-Sip...-respondio el.

-Tu sabes quien soy?-

-Mi abogada Courtney-se molestaba el de las preguntas.

-Y...?-trataba de que el chico recuerde

-Nop...-contesto

-LA EX DE TU PADRE, EX AMIGA DE TU MADRE...COURTNEY DE TOTAL DRAMA-conteste euforica.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- se avivo y luego se hecho a reir en la cama-Debe ser la genetica, todos dicen que me parezco a mi padre...-decia el chico, acaso no escucho?

-Oye..todo muy lindo...pero debes irte-le decia empujandolo a la salida.

-Hey tranquila no le dire...no me hablo de estas cosas con ellos-me tranquilizaba, ahora que lo notaba tenia los ojos de Duncan...la nariz de el, y hasta la voz, COMO NO LO PUDE VER ANTES?-Nos vemos Reina-me dijo robandome otro beso

-ADIOS!-dije...por dios...que locura...

**BUENO, AQUI EMPIEZO OTRO FIC DE ONE-SHOTS, POR FAVOR DEJEN EL PERSONAJE QUE QUIERAN Y EL TIEMPO QUE PASO LUEGO DE TOTAL DRAMA...LAS HISTORIAS NO SE RELACIONAN ENTRE SI, Y DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**SUERTE**


	2. Trent Solitario

TDWT, habia terminado, y otra vez no gane, es mas nisiquiera fui parte de esta estupida temporada, todavia sentia cosas por Gwen, obvio, verla con Duncan...me dejo mudo, no queria que pasara pero estaba frente a mi tv, mirando y sintiendome mal por Courtney, aunque creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo, la chica esta loca, pero siempre crei que a Duncan le gustaba que ella fuera una loca. Bien como decia, termino TDWT, y con ello comenzo una fiesta de reencuentro, la organizaron, mas que nada para filmarnos y mas Drama mientras empezaba la nueva temporada, nunca se cansan de explotarnos.  
La verdad no tenia nada mejor que hacer, asi que me vesti, y fui, los Drama Brothers, habia muerto, luego de un tiempo me lo plantee, y fue una idiotes, me lanzare como solista...no creo que a los chicos les guste, pero me importa poco.

-Hey Trent!-me saludo Gwen, que puedo decir?, esta bellisima.

-Gwen...te ves bien-le dije con una sonrisa, y ella se puso colorada, es muy bella, su piel de porcelana blanca cuando se ruboriza.

-Tu tambien-dijo con un tono mas burlon ya, logre vislumbar al idiota de Duncan, y surgio la pregunta obvia.

-Y...sigues con Duncan?-

-Ja...no...algo asi, el es libre de hacer lo que quiera y yo tambien...pero nos vemos seguido-dijo ella timida, que sujeto idiota ese Duncan jamas aprovecha las buenas chicas.

-Que idiota-deje escapara pero ella se rio, no es como esas chicas tontas que se ofenden, Gwen va mas alla de eso.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta, no quiero cruzarme con Courtney-dijo ella guiñandome el ojo, la vi irse, y luego la fiesta siguio, me sente a hablar con algunos chicos, y para mi desagracia Owen, ya estaba borracho, cantando una y otra vez la cancion de Izzy, quien no dejaba de verse con Noah, pasaria algo entre ellos?, o...solo lo estaria molestando?...mi cabeza se quedo delirando con esa pareja un largo rato hasta que una voz familiar me desperto.

-Hey Tyler!-y Lindsay me abrazo, sus pechos casi me dejan sin aire cuando los estrello a mi cuello.

-Linds...-dije y ella salio.-Soy Trent-

-Aww...Y Tyler?-me preguntaba perdida.

-Deebe estar por la fiesta...no hay muchos Tylers-le dije molesto, no se porque me habia molestado, pero queria estar tranquilo.

-Awww lo siento-me dijo, y se marcho...deje que mi mente siguiera sumergida en parejas de Total drama...luego vi a Heather discutiendo con Courtney, e imagine una escena muy inapropiada para describir, rapidamente cambie mi mente, y vi a Chris con el cheff, no pude evitar reir, luego seguia mirando y mis ojos se toparon con Gwen, besando a Duncan, un beso que jamas recibi, desde lejos lucian hermosos, casi como la pareja perfecta, pero para mis ojos, no, era una abominacion, algo horrible, sin sentido, aleje mi vista pero no podia evitar mirarla, luego el le dijo algo al oido, y se fueron a algun lugar...los perdi de vista. Decidi seguirlos, no habia nada mejor que hacer en la fiesta, y fue hacia arriba habian salido al tejado del lugar, Duncan la sostenia, porque ella se resbalaba, y luego quedaron sentados abrazados, ambos reian y jugaban escuchaba muy poco, asi que me acerque.

-No...no te molesta que ande dando vueltas Courtney?-pregunto ella.

-Si...siempre me molesta que Courtney ande dando vueltas-dijo el exasperado.

-Ja...no es mala sabes...quizas esta un poco loca-rio ella con esa risa medio afonica tan peculiar y hermosa.

-Lo mismo pienso de Trent, solo que agregaria, es un idiota-le dijo el riendo, tenia ganas de golpearlo, pero...que mas da.

-El es muy especial, pocas personas lo conocen...-dijo ella y el bufo, luego no escuche nada mas, que habia ocurrido?, cuando mire, se estaban besando, me rompio el corazon, ¿porque seguia obsecionado con ella?, ¿que tenia esa gotica tan especial?, odiaba amarala tanto.

-Tyler?-pregunto Lindsay a Duncan.

-Eso quisieras!, ni se donde esta ese bobo-respondio Duncan que tenia a Gwen en sus brazos.

-Oh...-se lamento ella.

-Vamos a otro lado...-comento Gwen, y ellos salieron, nose donde, Lindsay se quedo sentada mirando las estrellas.

-Que haces?-le dije, no pude evitar preguntarselo.

-Ehm...lo mismo que tu supongo-contesto.

-No lo creo-dije ya que yo estaba escuchando la conversacion de Gwen y Duncan.

-Busco a Tyler, pero no tengo idea de si vino-dijo ella-Luego de TDWT, no lo volvi a ver...quizas ya no me quiere porque soy una idiota-se entristecio la rubia.

-Como no te va a querer, el estaba loco por ti, ¿recuerdas?-le pregunte para animarla.

-¿Ese no era Noah?-pero ella seguia confundida.

-ES QUE NO SABES NI POR QUIEN LLORAS?-le dije molesto, no entiendo porque me moleste, pero...lo hice.

-Si se...por Tyler-dijo ella, nos quedamos callados y me miro sonrisona.-Tu espiabas a Gwen-se burlo.

-N...no-le dije

-Claro que si!-se burlaba y cantaba como niñita-Te gusta Gwen, te gusta Gwen-una y otra vez.

-Si obvio que me gusta!-le dijo acostandome en el techo.

-Y porque no la recuperas?-me preguntaba poniendo su cara encima de la mia.

-Porque ella quiere a Duncan-le dije.

-Y...que?-me pregunto riendo.

-Como sea...cuando estaba con ella crei que todo lo triste de este mundo habia finalizado...que era un lugar mejor...sabes?-confese

-Que Dulce...-se enternecio.

-Nunca vi a alguien tan hermoso-

-Y que le dirias a ella...si la tuvieras en frente?...finge que soy Gwen-dijo volviendo a su postura.

-Imposible-le dije sin poder visualizar a Gwen en ella.

-Intentalo, aburrido!-me reto.

-Bien...-tome un gran suspiro-Eres la chica mas hermosa del mundo, las canciones de amor deben estar inspiradas en tu belleza, jamas crei que conoceria a alguien tan especial, me sorprendes aunque no este contigo, y si me eliges seria el chico mas feliz y completo del mundo-dije mirando los ojos de Lindsay, ella se lanzo sobre mi y me beso, primero lo evite, pero luego lo continue y se separo rapidamente.

-Lo...lo...sien...siento-dijo ella apenada.

-No pasa...nada-dije aun con su sabor en mi boca, ella estaba ruborizada, y escondiendose en sus hombros, rei al ver esa reaccion, siempre la imagine mas audaz.

-Es que estoy con Tyler, tu amas a Gwen...no es correcto, no...-se decia a ella misma mientras se agarraba las dedos y jugaba con ellos nerviosa.

-Lo siento, debi detenerme-me apene y ella se levanto, luego se marcho, quede con un vacio, volvi a la fiesta, y estaban todos, como si nada, Gwen y Duncan brillaban por su ausencia, y logre ver a Linds, con Tyler...senti...algo raro, pero...volvi a mi lugar y aun seguia embobado con Heather y Courtney que no dejaban de discutir. Pude ver a Lindsay ponerse de pie y salir al tejado, me lanzo una mirada, o eso crei, aun asi un impulso la siguio. Cuando llegue estaba en la misma posicion de antes.

-Tyler?-me pregunto con una risa.

-Podrias fingir-dije seductor, ella rio y escondio su rostro, luego me sente a su lado.

-Me gustaria que alguien me dijera esas cosas hermosas-termino diciendo algo triste.

-Podriamos Fingir...-reitere.

-No puedo ser Greta, y tu no puedes ser Tyler-dijo-Ademas me confundiria, y no estaria segura de ser Lindsay-dijo con esa inocencia.

-Podemos fingir ser Duncan y Courtney si te parece mejor-dije y ella rio.

-Eres un idiota, te odio!-me dijo, quede perplejo pero guiño mi ojo.

-Vamos nena, si sabes que mueres por mi!-le dije imitando a Duncan y ella rio.

-Que divertido-aplaudio-Ahora sere...Leshawna-

-Bien...entonces-dije pensando- Eres mi amor Leshawna, las estrellas son opacadas con tu enorme belleza-imite a Harold.

-Oh no...chico, si quieres un poco de azucar tendras que haces mas que eso-decia Lindsay gesticulando como ella.

-Heather y Al...-dije y rio aun mas.

-Luego de que termine con todos, seras mi victima, y no dejare pasar ninguna de tus idioteces-dijo ella

-Te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas y pones sinica, pero sabes que no puedes conmigo...-le dije con un tono español latino.

-Sierra y Cody?-propuso-AAAAAAAAHHHHH OH MI DIOS!, CODYYYYYY!-grito y le puse la mano en la boca.

-Donde esta Gwen?-rei, pero recorde a Gwen, y ella lo noto, levanto mi barbilla, y volvio a reir.

-Podemos ser...Lindsay y Trent- entonces me senti intimidado, como me sentia con Lindsay en TDI.

-Po...demos-dije y ambos nos abalanzamos, no era solo yo el desesperado, tambien ella lo estaba, como si estuvieramos reprimiendo un deseo desde hace mucho, con ganas de sacarnos los ojos, pero a la vez de besarnos, la rubia era experta y se notaba, todo lo hacia cuidadosa, y sabia como manipular. La inocencia y estupidez de Lindsay desaparecio por completo, solo quedo su otro lado, ese tan perverso que hace que cualquiera se haga la cabeza. Los besos pasaron a caricias, y las caricias a algo mas...el tejado habia sido nuestro "lecho de amor", se podria decir, pero rapidamente nos compusimos y bajamos, me senti mal por Tyler...pero era una oportunidad que no podia dejar pasar.  
Volviendo a la fiesta, no nos miramos, es mas, luego de esa vez hablamos poco...pero nueve meses despues, surgio algo que no esperaba, lei en los periodicos.

"**La rubia de Total Drama, Lindsay, embarazada a los 16 años. Supuesto padre, Tyler, no reconocio al hijo, y confirmo no haber tenido sexo con ella durante la fecha en donde se concebio el hijo**"...oh no pense...

**HOLA GRACIAS POR HABER DEJADO REVIEWS Y DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FIC, ESPERO MAS, Y BUENO ESTE VA DEDICADO A MI AMIGA LILY, QUE SIEMPRE ES FIEL A MIS FICS, LUEGO HARE MAS PERSONAJES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y SIGAN DEJANDO IDEAS, TRATEN DE NO REPETIR LOS PERSONAJES, Y BUENO GRAAAAAACIAS!**

**SUERTE**


	3. Gwen Creyente

TDWT termino, Genial, no mas humillacion publica, gente que te odia, gente que te admira tanto que se viste como tu, no mas locura innecesaria, no mas DRAMA!  
Que sucedio despues de Total Drama?, por donde empiezo?.  
Claro...  
Un buen dia, luego de unas cuantas salidas, y corridas de muchos lugares, Duncan termino conmigo, ok, no suena muy explicativo asi, puedo mejorar.  
Luego de TDWT, Duncan y yo reaccionamos que eramos mas felices nosotros juntos que con la gente que habiamos estado anteriormente, todo el mundo nos decia que haciamos buena pareja, y aunque odie admitirlo me volvi casi dependiente de el, aunque note...que al pasar de los dias se aburria, y cambiaba de humor repentino, los programas se cansaron de invitarnos, y nos cansamos de ir a encontrarnos a Courtney y que ella se moleste y se vaya del programa o intente matarme, siempre sucedia lo mismo Duncan la miraba con odio y biserversa, y detesto admitir que ella me sigue pareciendo una amiga genial, su sentido del humor, su odio por el mundo, competitiva, e inteligente, si tiene miles de defectos, pero ...bueno no importan mis sentimientos con Courtney, lo que quiero decir es que Duncan, comenzo a mirarla cada vez, volvia a coquetear con ella, no de la manera usual ...si no como es el, provocando su ira, pero cada vez que nos llamaban a un programa parecia gustarle mas la idea de ver a Courtney, y aburrirse conmigo, pasaron asi los años, la nueva temporada con chicos nuevos, donde nosotros participabamos de un debate, y Duncan aun era mas feliz por ver a su ex. Crei que algun dia se le pasaria el capricho, pero no, volvia, y a mi los celos me atacaban y finalmente senti lo que habra sentido Court, Karma...  
Un buen dia, o mas bien un Mal dia, el me dejo, asi de simple, me dijo que entenderia, que yo era genial, pero era demasiado genial, y el la verdad no necesitaba eso, era un criminal y necesitaba riesgo, bla bla bla, relamente preferia el convencional "No eres tu soy yo", o... "necesito un tiempo", pero Duncan no es el tipico galan, mi corazon quedo destruido, me enamore de ese maldito Punk, pero creo..que con el fuera de mi vida me dedicaria al arte y alli todo se puso extraño. Luego de unos meses, en la television solo habian peleas de Court y Duncan, y sus reconciliaciones, la gente estaba como perdida en esa pareja, y la verdad no me causaba ninguna gracia, me inspire para hacer una seria de cuadros depresivos, los presente en concursos y nada ocurrio ni siquiera sali seleccionada, luego me presente para trabajar, en algun lugar artistico, y nadie me tomo y coinsideraron mi arte basura. Al pasar el año, sin novio y sin trabajo, mi madre me envio a vivir sola con mi hermano, y para colmo sin un centavo. Mi hermano consiguio un trabajo de medio tiempo que cubria algunos gastos, trate de ir algun show quizas alguien queria volver a ver a la gotica de Total Drama, pero nadie aceptaba, la moda era la nueva pareja IzzyxNoah, en tanto Duncan jamas volvio a llamarme, y Trent...bueno el es otra historia.  
Sin trabajo, sin dinero, con una casa que no tenia luz ni cable, y casi con poca comida, estaba viviendo, vendia cuadros por muy poco, y mi vida cambio cuando estaba en la plaza, como siempre vendiendo mis cuadros por poco dinero, cuando una señora, con un aspecto muy extraño compro uno de un esqueleto.

-Muchas Gracias-le dije al darle el dinero.

-Niña...no eres devota?-me dijo con acento sudamericano.

-Eh...devota?-dije yo extrañada.

-Creyente?-me pregunto y esboce una sonrisa, es muy obvio que soy Atea, no creo en ningun dios.

-No señora...-le dije volviendo a mi puesto de trabajo, debo mencionar que la señora era baja, encorvada, con una nariz ganchuda, de piel muy arrugada, y regordeta, con berrugas en los dedos, un pañuelo verde en su cabellera marchita negra y canosa, y ojos claros, como el cielo en verano, que traslucia en esa tes morena.

-Oh...ya veo...niña puedo adivinar que te pesa una gran pena-me dijo la mujer.

-Es alguna clase de adivina?-dije desconfiada y sonrio con sus dientes amarillentos.

-Claro...pues veras soy una muy buena, de sangre gitana-decia ella pidiendo mi mano, desconfie y se la di.

-Señora...-dije y ella chisto, y miro mis ojos.

-Niña...depresiva, padre ausente?...ya veo...-dijo-Mira...solo como tienes talento, te ofrezco una sesion gratuita-dijo ella feliz.

-Señora...no creo en estas cosas enserio-le dije volviendo a mi trabajo, ella escupio

-Vamos mi hija...si te digo que es real es real, que vas a perder?-me pregunto

-Ehm...-dije mirando y pense, que mas da?, si participe de ese Show...guarde mis cosas, y fui a lo de la anciana, una casa muy humilde, con cortinas, mas bien una tienda, tenia miles de libros de hechiceria y cosas por el estilo, y ademas poseia una gran cacatua a la que le hablaba y le daba licor.

-Te decia...dame la mano-me sonrio la mujer y le ofreci mi mano sentandome en una alfombra del suelo en la cual ella me acompaño.

-Hombres...que cosa complicada para una chica tan joven, decepcion, locura, abandono, miedo al compromiso-decia ella y miraba con el seño fruncido-Dinero...dificil, mucho talento, y muchas personalidad-dijo y me sonrio.

-Señora cualquier mujer tiene problema con los hombres...Ademas pudo haber visto el show, gran cosa-le retruque.

-Muchacha, se tus males, vi tu corazon, sin dinero, en casa alquilada, un hermano...menor...creo-decia ella tocando su cabeza-Un hombre...te ha dejado y lo amas?, ah...ahora veo claro no puedes admitirlo eres una muchacha muy independiente para admitir tal cosa verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara, me puse nerviosa, y luego deje que hablara-Mira...tengo muchas soluciones magicas, pero...te recomiendo a La santa muerte-dijo ella trayendo una figurilla de una calavera con una hoz.

-Eso no es magia negra?-le pregunte alejandome.

-La magia no tiene color, Hija-me dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Y...entonces el sacrificio?-pregunte ella solo chasqueo la lengua y me ofrecio la imagen

-Escucha con atencion, pidele lo que sea, tratala con respeto, no la golpees ni la dejes de lado, rezale, pidele, se creyente de ella, pero escucha bien si prometes algo...debes cumplirlo...porque si no las consecuencias seran terribles-dijo ella dandode ademas unas velas negras y rojas.

-Me esta...asustando-le dije guardando las cosas en mi bolso.

-Creeme te ira mejor...-me confio la gitana.

-Oiga...señora y si la quiero volver a encontrar?-pregunte y ella rio.

-Soy gitana ni a, nomade...no pertenezco aqui ni alla, pero si me necesitas, seguro aparecere...-me sonrio

-Señora...sea franca si no es una farsante...si me ira bien digalo... y de lo contrario aviseme-le dije poniendome firme.

-No lo se niña...ahora vaya que debo invocar a unos espiritus...los he estado descuidando...vaya vaya-me decia hechandome, me tome el bus y volvi a casa, en mi dormitorio, deje casi de adorno esa estatuilla de la Muerte...y las velas a su alrededor, claro que no hice un altar y tampoco le pedi nada.

-Mujer...loca-dije antes de dormir, a la mañana me levante, busque trabajo y me fui peor, me trataron de todo, me rompieron un cuadro, hasta me ofrecieron paga por sexo, y nada mas...volviendo resignada, mire la estatuilla, mire algun licor que tenia...se lo servi, prendi sus velas.

-Mira...ehm nose rezar...pero...Santa la Muerte...tu...puedes ayudarme, necesito trabajo, uno bueno...no soy quisquillosa, pero necesito pagar esta casa, y...rapido, te ofrezco dos botellas mas de este licor si te gusto, ok?-dije-Espero haber hecho bien el conjuro-dije a mi misma, me dormi, y me levante, trade para la entrevista, maldita Santa la muerte, corri con mis cuadros, cuando llegue me miro tan feo la mujer de alli, que ya sentia todo.

-Oye niña.. que crees que es esto?, tu estupido showcito?-me dijo la mujer-No necesitamos gente con tan poca clase, tan poco profesionalismo y tan poco talento-me dijo empujandome a la calle con mis trabajos callendo a la vereda y trate de juntar mis cosas, cuando algun idiota piso mi cuadro.

-Disculpa-dijo muy apenado, aunque ya era tarde, estaba roto, el lo miro y sonrio-Muy buenos...-dijo tomando otro.

-Que bueno que tu lo creas, eres la primer persona-le dije, el me sonrio, un hombre de unos 40 y pico...

-Escucha...estaba buscando un artista nuevo, con un arte Dark, que me despertara de los coloridos cuadros de la revolucion tecnologica-decia el hombre calvo.

-Ok...-dije sorprendida

-Te ofrezco una muestra, si te va bien, hasta podrias vender un cuadro a ...nose 30.000 dolares, para empezar-me dijo y mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron, el hombre decia esa cantidad como nada.

-Esta mas que bien...-dije y el sonrio.

-No...no tienes ningun trabajo que te incomode no le rindes explicaciones a nadie?-me pregunto acerca de mi trabajo.

-Claro que no...soy la mas desempleada-dije desesperada.

-Genial...disculpa, digo...soy dueño de un museo de arte contemporaneo y expresivo, ademas me encargo de hacer muestras a nuevos artistas como tu-dijo sonriendo a mis cuadros-Podrias trabaja en el museo-dijo el, yo sonrei.

-Claro, se muchisimo sobre historia del arte!-asegure, el sonrio.

-Mañana mismo comienzas, soy Kyle Gryffin-y yo estreche la mano, junte mis cosas, pase a la licoreria mas cercana, oigan debia comprarle a mi nueva adquisicion su premio, y asi comenzo el circulo vicioso, llegue y se la di, pedi otra cosa, se cumplio, prometi mas cosas, pedi mas cosas, le compre mas estatuas, estampillas, licores, compre una casa nueva, le hice un altar, mi hermano jamas tuvo que volver a trabajar, y un dia...comence a sentirme inmortal.

-La nueva pareja, fogosa como nunca, para cuando el casamiento?-preguntaban a una Courtney, al parecer exitosa, luego de 2 años, parecia una profesional, ella sonrio y no quiso dar notas, rei al verlos juntos, Duncan siempre el mismo, lo extraño...mucho..quizas...solo...mire a mi nueva amiga Santa Muerte, y alli comenzo todo.

-Querida, se que te pedi mucho, y agradezco todo lo que me diste...necesito algo...necesito a Duncan...separalo de Courtney y traelo aqui, conmigo, te juro que lo puedo hacer feliz...a cambio te dare dos dias de ayuna, solo para ti, si traes al ser que amo-termine de decir ello, y mi telefono sono, Duncan...

-Hey...te debo llevar una invitacion supongo, Geoff?-decia el confiado.

-Ehm...Hola..je...soy Gwen-dije con voz euforico, pero apagada, no debia notar mi emocion.

-Gw...oh...lo siento Linda...jaja...mi error-me dijo riendo-Tanto tiempo, como has estado?-me pregunto como si ayer nos hubieramos dejado de hablar

-Bien...-le dije cortante.

-Quiero...verte-dijo como si se le escapara.

-Bien...vivo en Tomkinson...-dije y el se ubico rapidamente, me dijo que me visitaria en dos dias, y esa noche tuve un sueño extraño, con Santa...Santa Muerte.

_-NO OLVIDES TU PROMESA GWEN-decia, ella jamas me hacia un recordatorio.__-LO TRAJE A TU CASA...LO SEPARE DE COURTNEY...-_

_-LO NECESITO CONMIGO, NO SOLO CHARLANDO-me enfade ante la figura parlanchina y con vida._

_-TU FUISTE CLARA, SEPARALO DE COURTNEY, TRAELO A MI...ME JURASTE HACERLO FELIZ...ESE ES TU PROPOSITO...RECUERDA TU PROMESA-_me dijo y me levante, que sueño extraño, las velas se habian consumido, hoy no hbia tiempo para limpiar el altar, vendria Duncan...me prepare, escondi a Santa, y alli aparecio, rebelde, hermoso...como puedo explicar?

-Que...linda estas-dijo sorprendido.

-Tu tambien-rei

-Oye...que hermosa casa...llena de lujos eh?-me pregunto.

-Si...algo asi..-dije el se sento y rapidamente me beso.

-Extrañaba tus besos prohibidos-me dijo, me sonroje, y el volvio a besarme-Besarte a ti es tan distinto de besar a Courtney...-me dijo, beso va...beso viene, fuimos a la cama, y paso lo inpensable, el me hizo el amor...mas bien, tuvimos relaciones sexuales, fogosas, llenas de ira...con mucha pasion, cuando terminamos me senti completa, el se vistio rapido, y lo mire con ojos enamorados.

-Que...haces?-le dije risona.

-Me voy, debo verme con Court para el ensayo de bodas-dijo serio.

-Te casaras con ella?-le pregunte celosa.

-Claro linda, escucha...amo a Court...ella le da lo peligroso que mi vida necesita...tu eres...la escapada-decia el volando los ojos.

-Escapada?-le pregunte con odio.

-Si...como mi despedida de soltero, asombrosa, pero ya debo irme-decia abrochando su camisa.

-Escapada?-seguia haciendome eco.

-Me abres?-dijo y lo deje ir, me vesti, tome la maldita figura y la estrelle con el piso.

-UNA ESCAPADA, MALDITA SANTA TE PEDI ALGO, AMO A DUNCAN, JAMAS COURTNEY CON SU LOCURA LO HARA FELIZ, DEBIAS SEPARARLOS DARME UNA AYUDA...ESTUPIDA, PUTA FIGURILLA...-dije rompiendo todo, y tirandolo al jardin, luego como una loca comence a quemarlo, senti miedo, la noche no ayudo, y mi hermano no volvio a dormir, asi que me quede sola, la casa rechinaba, me senti vulnerable, otra vez...sola. La mañana llego, nada ocurrio, luego de ver a mi hermano, me tranquilice, y comence a pensar, que tuve exito por una casualidad, eso de santa muerte me dejo llevar...pero ahora estoy mejor.  
Lo mas raro...fue que volvi a ver a Trent, y nos enamoramos, luego de su cancion de odio, su amorio con Bridg...ah eso no lo conte. Bueno Trent tuvo un amorio con Bridg, y la engaño con Katie, que creen?, pero dijo que me ama, y esta conmigo, somos exitosos, el con su nueva banda, y yo con mi vida...pero no todo iba a estar bien...digamos que una mañana, me encontre en mi auto una estampita de santa...crei haberlas tirado todas pero alli estaba, la arroje con mas odio, llegue, y los bomberos interceptaron mi auto...se dirigian al mismo lugar...oh no...mi trabajo, el museo, se habia incendiado...y asi perdi mi primer trabajo...la casa...como la perdi?, facil, era una casa robada, el que la vendio no era el verdadero dueño, asi que nos mudados, lo peor comenzo a salir luego...una noche sola, y fria, de esas noches que es mejor olvidar, me entere lo peor...mi hermano...habia muerto, jamas conte que fue una noche donde volvi a soñar con Santa...

_-ME OLVIDASTE, ME HUMILLASTE-decia la imagen._

_-RECIBES LO QUE DAS!-dije aun ofendida._

_-NO LO CREAS...ESCUCHA BIEN LA MUERTE SIEMPRE GANA POR ESO DA UNA VIDA DE VENTAJA_-dijo amenazante, y luego...sucedio mi hermano fallecio de una extraña infeccion luego de un accidente, me alarme le conte la historia a Trent, y el me apoyo en todo...hasta cuando pudo...y murio...de un disparo...nadie sabe nada. Mas tarde...me quede sola, en la calle, no vendi mas obras, solo me quedaba seguir pidiendo poco dinero por mis obras, pero ahora ni eso, cambiaba obras por comida, por servicio, pintaba casas...no veia el dinero.

Vi de la mano en la calle a Duncan y Court...un ataque de ira me ataco, pero no dije nada hasta que...Courtney se acerco con su sonrisa triunfante, Duncan se veia molesto...eso me asusto.

-Ja..ja...aqui vemos a la perdedora Gotica pidiendo limosna-dijo mirando mis cuadros.

-Basta Court...-decia Duncan y ella lo empujaba.

.AHORA QUIEN PERDIO EH?-me preguntaba-EX AMIGA

-SUPERALO-le grite y ella me arrojo una moneda.

-Para que te puedas alimentar...o mejor dicho para que mueras lentamente-me decia riendo.

-Prefiero morir lentamente, y no sola creyendo tener un marido genial cuando aun te engaña, si Courtney...te engaña y conmigo...hicimos el amor unos dias antes de que te cases-deje salir y entonces Duncan se asombro, ella lo golpeo y salio corriendo.

-Gwen...eso...solo lo hice esa vez, y niquiera se porque... !-dijo molesto.

-Bien hecho...-me dijo una voz familiar.

-Señora es culpa suya...-dije y ella me chisto.

-Niña...la santa cumple...pero debes ser clara...ella me conto su pleito-decia la mujer, que hoy le faltaba un dedo.

-Señora...esta mas lugrube-dije, ya que su voz y animo no tenian el mismo espiritu.

-Ven...-me dijo, la segui, me llevo hacia los bosques se sento como la primera vez, y me sonrio, ahora ella me aterraba- Debes ser cuidadosa la santa no perdona...-

-Señora...me da miedo-dije alejandome.

-Veras niña...mi dedo...el que miras tanto, que te señalo es de mala educacion, lo perdi ...lo ofreci...y pague!-me dijo acechandome con su mano de cuatro dedos- Y mas lugrube?, vendi mi alma...ofreci mi alma a cambio de poderes...de ver mas alla de lo que veia antes-dijo ella-Pero solo tengo un problema...-me sonrio.

-Me gustaria saber cual...pero debo volver a trabajar-dije y ella tomo mi brazo con una fuerza descomusnal para ser una anciana.

-Ofreci la vida de la joven que humillo a la Santa...a cambio de una vida mas larga-me dijo sacando una navaja, patee a la mujer, sali corriendo, y me tropece, creo que con una piedra, cai en un pozo...era con una calavera, con eso me tropece, me asuste, queria llegar a la avenida...olvidar esto...pero era un eterno bosque, lugubre de otoño, sin hojas, donde el atardecer dejaba ver a la noche...la señora se acercaba, no se cansaba era extraño a su edad...entonces ahi vi mi fin, hasta que escuche un patrullero sucumbiendo a mis gritos...

Lo unico que recuerdo, las miles preguntas, y las veces que me dijeron que corria sola, que no habia nadie, que habia un testigo, pero juro que mi historia es verdad, me encerraron, por demencia, aqui estoy en recuperacion, al menos estoy tranquila...segura de la santa y su eterna venganza...o hasta que llegue mi muerte y nos volvamos a encontrar.

**BIEN, PRIMERO, SINCERAMENTE ES MI FAVORITO AME ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO Y ME ENCANTO EL RESULTADO, ES MUY LARGO PERO TIENE LO NECESARIO, ESPERO MAS SUGERENCIAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA DE GWEN TANTO COMO A MI Y PARA ACLARAR, SÌ ES REAL A GWEN LE PASO NO LO ALUCINO...SOLO QUE NADIE VIO A LA ANCIANA...BUENO MIL GRACIAS SIEMPRE A TODOS! DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**SUERTE!**


	4. Que en paz descanses Duncan

La verdad es muy extraño lo que voy a contar o como lo cuento, no pregunten y siganme, mi historia empieza en realidad en el final, el final de TDWT, yo siendo el chico malo que las chicas aman, siempre el mismo, solo que con un poco más de dinero la vida cambia. En realidad todo iba bien en ese entonces, Gwen era una novia sensacional, pero ¿Nunca sintieron que les faltaba algo a su vida?, bueno yo si, por eso es quien soy, me aburro rápido y necesito acción, aunque no me mal interpreten, con Gwen si tenia mucha acción...pero necesitaba un cambio, y por muchas aventuras con mujeres que tuve, nunca nada cambio, y aún seguía sintiendo algo profundo y real por Gwen, y ella siempre con su sonrisa de azul, sus ojos profundos y oscuros, y esa piel blanca y pura.

-¿Que crees?-me pregunto ella riendo-Harold se lanza como modelo Freak, esta lleno de piercings-reía y la seguí, observe la foto en el televisor de nuestro departamento, no era grande, no era chico, era normal...

-Genial...-reía yo iluso, no puedo explicar muy bien como es Gwen, porque no soy bueno con los sentimientos, pero imaginense la chica más buena onda de todo el mundo, en un envase de 1 metro 65 centímetros, así es ella. Dulce en la oscuridad y soledad, bromista con mis amigos, totalmente dispuesta a todo, celosa en pocas cantidades, realista, negativa, creativa, totalmente liberal, y de mente abierta, una chica con todas las cualidades, pero aún así no me llenaba, no me mal interpreten, la quiero...ella es todo en mi mundo, pero no llenaba ese espacio animal que llevo dentro, trate de hacer fechorías, vandalismo, pero ya saben, no tengo 16 años y no suena tan divertido, probé con muchas drogas, ácidos fuertes que me hicieron alucinar, hongos, cocaína, pero sin embargo nada cambiaba mi estado, y digamos que allí comienza todo, cuando la vi en el centro comercial comprando una especia dediamante, no se porque, quizás sea el maldito destino, me acerque y sonreí, ella solo me miro con esos ojos vacíos.

-Pierdete-esbozaron sus labios naranjas.

-Asi que la princesa despues de todo ya es una reina-reí, recordando los viejos tiempos.

-Quizás estes más idiota que hace unos años, pero pierdete-me dijo pagando con su tarjeta dorada, se ve que la vida le sonreia.

-Vamos...solo quiero tomar un café- mentí.

-Uh...que bueno!-dijo sacartíscamente, y un hombre de unos 40 años aparecioó a su lado.

-¿Te molesta cariño?-le preguntó.

-No amor...-contestó ella besándolo, lo que me provocó naúseas, cuando el hombre desapareció, contuve mi risa.- No digas nada!-exclamó ella.

-Ya veo de donde consigue la princesa su dinero-le dije siguiendola.

-Él es un juez de gran categoría, y es genial, no un niño tonto que me dejará por mi amiga-recordó con odio.

-Ya esta Court, olvídalo- decía yo aún jugando el papel de galán, mientras ella recorría los negocios quedando maravillada con esa ropa de mojigata en la que le gusta ocultar su cuerpo.

-No lo olvidare nunca, el día de tu muerte lo recordare mientras bailo sobre tu tumba-exagero como de costumbre, pero allí reí, sentí que eso era lo que necesita, y la tome de la mano, solo roce su palma, y por unos instantes sus ojos me correspondieron, y luego simplemente me dejaron y su mano golpeó la mía.

-Asi que tienes sexo con un hombre maduro...?-pregunto y ella frunció su seño.

-Ese no es tu problema- respondía fría.

-Aquí está mi telefóno, si quieres aceptar un café, o algo...simplemente llamame-le digo, y espere que ella rompa el número en mi rostro, pero lo guardó.

-Lo tendré en cuenta cuando necesite a alguien que limpie mi casa-deciendo esto la muchacha se retiro, con el viejo, y yo llegue a casa, con vigor, con fuerza, y energía, encontre a Gwen y la bese apasionadamente, ella correspondió el beso, y toda ese energía la entregue en la cama cuando teniamos sexo, al terminar el acto, dormí, ella no se que hizo, pero en el momento no me importo, solo quería dormir, y pensar.  
La mañana me desperto, como siempre en el estúpido negocio de tatuajes y piercings donde trabajaba, y día tras día lo mismo, pase dos sémanas esperando que el vigor vuelva, pero no ocurrio, miraba mi célular, buscando su llamada y nada, pero el día menos pensado, llego al local con Bridgette.

-Vámonos-dijo ella al verme, pero la rubia la obligo a pasar.

-Duncan que bueno que estes aquí, quiero un tatuaje-decia la muchacha abrazandome.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunte mientras le hacia ojitos a la castaña.

-Un delfín, no muy de niñitas si sabes a que me refiero- explicaba con un boceto en su mano.

-Genial...-le dije- Mira yo tengo una cita ahora, ve con él que te ayudará-le recomente al mejor tatuador, luego de mi.

- Pasa rubiecita-le dijo el hombre, y Courtney quedo esperando, callada, fría, y molesta, como a mi me gusta.

-¿Asi que no te resististe?-le pregunte sentandome a su lado.

-Se supone que tienes una cita- me dijo

-Contigo- le dije poniendo mi rostro junto al de ella, Courtney provocó en ella su peor cara, y luego ambos nos besamos, como los viejos tiempos, en esos donde ella envuelve mi lengua, en donde apreta mi cuerpo y yo el de ella, la lleve al baño en brazos mientras la seguía besándo, subí su pollera larga, ella solo quitaba mi remera, solte mi cinturón, la coloque de espaldas, corrí su ropa interior, y tuve sexo desaforado con ella, le tape la boca para que no provocara gémidos, ella lo hacía tan bien como yo le enseñe, ese fue el momento mas erótico de mi vida debo admitir, y luego de ello quede exahuasto pero con ganas de más, ella quedo impactada, arrepentida, lloro por el hecho y logro hablar.

-Lo siento...sabes que te amo-decia destrozada, como nunca la vi.

-No lo lamentes...yo te quiero mucho-contestè acariciando su cabello.

-No entiendes-me dijo empujandome- Estas con Gwen, formaste tu vida!-

-Puedo...volver a hacerlo...contigo-le dijo y ella sonrio.

-No mientas!-me dijo y la tomé del brazo.

-Lo juro por mi vida Court- y ese fue el error número uno.

Volví a casa, saben la sonrisa que tenía supongo, encontré a mi novia, hermosa, con su cara de "tuve un día horrible", ya saben lo que debe hacer un hombre, la lleve a la cama, y entonces sucedío lo que no quería que suceda.

-Duncan...-decía ella en mi oído, la voz de Gwen era tan especial.

-¿Si amor?-le pregunte besando su hombro.

-Te...amo- me dijo y quede impactado.

-Yo también...jamas te cambiaré por nadie-le prometí.

-No puedo creerte...desconfío mucho, pero tu me puedes...provocas algo especial en mi...y no me mires porque estoy roja como un tomate-dijo ella, no puedo explicar lo que siento por Gwen.

-Lo juro por mi vida Gwen-le dijo besandola, y ella rio, estaba realmente feliz, y solo puedo decir que ese fue mi error número 2.

Las siguientes semanas, ya saben un dia Court, al otro Gwen, las dos el mismo día, a ambas les prometía lo mismo, y asi sucesivamente, y eso era lo que le faltaba a mi vida, Courtney, con ella todo era el equilibrio perfecto, si ambas pudieran entender que las necesito a las dos, un hombre como yo no puede pedir solo una.  
¿Porque me quedaria con una sola cuando puedo tener a las dos?, me preguntaba, y la mejor parte, es que ellas no se hablaban, porque se odiaban, tanto Court a Gwen, como Gwen a Court, y todo por mi, aunque la verdad tenía cero remordimiento, la culpa no hacia nada en mi.  
Courtney, quien es mas desconfiada cuando se trata de mi, descubrió mi plan, pero supe seducirla, y que durara unas semanas más, le dije que Gwen tenía la madre a punto de morir, y que por ende no podia dejarla, ella me creyó, para ser Courtney fue muy tonto de su parte.  
Por otro lado a Gwen le tuve que decir que Geoff tenia a la madre al borde de la muerte, y por ello me ausentaba tan seguido, obviamente Gwen se preocupo, pero le dije que lo tenía que mantener en secreto, pues Geoff era muy sensible con el tema y no quería que lo sepa nadie, ni siquiera Bridg; la pobre de Gwne creyo.  
Y alli tuve, una día la gótica, y al otro día la guía de campamentos, era sensacional mi vida, tuve varias fantasias, con ambas en la misma cama, no podría decirlas, pero eran de las mas sucias, ambas conmigo, ¿se imaginan?, bueno yo si, y alli va mi error número tres.

-Court...simplemente sin palabras-dijo conteniendo el aire cuando ella terminaba de hacerme sexo oral, despues de todo no es la princesa más mojigata.

-Cállate-se avergonzó la muchacha.

-¿Tu...nunca tuviste fantasías?-le pregunte y ella abrio los ojos.

-Bueno...ehm...-se enrojecía-Atándote con esposas a una cama-me dijo seductora, y por mucho que Court haga arder mi cuerpo, nunca dejare que nadie me ponga esposas.

-Ja...que lindo-Fingi- Yo...tuve una también-lance el bocado, y ella presto suma atención-Contigo y otra chica-y alli vi su rostro tranformarse, y debo decir que Court es mas perceptiva que Gwen.

-¿Ah si?-se intrigaba saliendo de la cama y cambiandose- ¿Conmigo y otra chica?-preguntaba con odio- ¿Como Gwen?-me dijo tomando mis muñecas contra la cama.

-Ja...no...ella...pff que asco!-fingía, y ella tomo un gran respiro.

-Sucede que...soy muy celosa y otra chica en la cama...solo me mataria de celosa-dijo besando mi cuello.

-Entiendo-dije volviendo a calmarme, y digamos que tuve un segundo round; para cuando llegue a casa solo quice dormir, y a la mañana me desperto buen sexo, debo admitir que soy muy adicto al sexo, pero además, amo la personalidad de las dos, con Gwen me divierto como con mis amigos, y con Courtney, siento que es un desafío día a día. Pero cuando peleo con alguna, simplemente vuelvo a los brazos de la otra, sin que ninguna se de cuenta, mi vida era perfecta, gran trabajo, grandes novias, una casa hermosa, y sin complicaciones.

-Gweny...-le decía mientras ella limpiaba los platos.

-¿Que sucede?-me preguntaba fregando platos.

-Ehm...-pronunciaba mientras ponía mi mano en la nuca y me rascaba nervioso-¿Nunca tuviste una fantasía con alguna chica?-le pregunte y ella levanto su ceja divertida.

-¿Miraste mucha pronografía de chico o que?-seguía riendo.

-Es encerio-me enfade un poco.

- No tengo problemas con besar o...estar con una chica, pero... ¿Què quieres saber exactamente?-indagó, obviamente queriendo llegar al fondo de todo.

-Digo; ¿No sería muy sexy tu, otra chica y yo?-le propuse.

-Sería algo desagradable, y denigrante para mi- dijo seria, asi que reí.

-Es broma...¿como crees?-me defendí.

-Si...broma...¿sabes que?, lava tu los platos, me voy de Bridgette-dijo saliendo de la casa.

-Hey Gweny...no...no pienses mal-la seguia mientras ella me sacaba de encima.

-¿Duncan crees que soy tonta?, ¿la estúpida mentira de Geoff, y ahora esta pregunta?, tu tienes otra!-me dijo empujándome.

-Solo hice una broma...juro que es verdad lo de Geoff, no te cambiaría por nadie-le decía reteniendóla.

-Como sea...no te puedo compartir-me dijo con ojos tristes.

-No me compartes!-le dije enfadado-¿Todo esto por una simple broma?- pregunte levantando el tono de voz, y rompí un plato.

-Suficiente Duncan...necesitas estar solo...-diciendo esto, salió por la puerta, llame a Court pero solo me atendía su contestador y siempre quice imaginar que paso, puedo contar lo que creo que paso, jamas lo supe.  
Bien, supongo que Gwen fue de Bridgette, donde se encontraba Court, y por alguna razón, ambas se quedaron en el mismo lugar, y entonces, se enteraron, se hablaron, y lo supieron, claro que yo no me lo esperaba y Courtney me llamó.

-Duncan...-me dijo seductora, y caí totalmente.

-Princesa-me alegré.

-Te deseo ver-aunque allí sospeché, la deje venir, convencido, y en un instante llego Gwen, quice decirle a Court que no viniera a casa pero no había caso, las dos estaban en la puerta, con el mismo rostro de ira y satisfacción.

-¿Nervioso Dunky?-me pregunto Courtney, me asuste, muchísimo, las dos chicas mas peligrosas y sexys estaban delante de mis ojos.

-Algo asi...-dije, y en ello ambas se abrazaron.

-¿Que...?-pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-No sabes cuanto duele amar-dijo Gwen con un arma en su mano.

-Hey...¿De donde sacaste eso?-le pregunté levantando mis manos.

-¿Y eso que importa?-dijo Courtney con esposas- ¿Recuerdas mi fantasía?-preguntó y me las puso, me ataron a una silla.

-Eras mi novio...deje a Trent..por ti!-dijo Gwen abofeteandome.

-Deje todo por ti, creí que me amabas!-dijo Courtney y sacó un cuchillo- Te odio- dijo y me proporciono un corte, que Gwen detuvo y en ello Courtney se quebró en el suelo- No sabes...como duele...saber que eres una tonta-y Gwen la abrazó.

-Èl no lo sabe!-dijo la gòtica, con ojos de furia, que jamas vi en ella- Tienes razón-le dijo y tomo el cuchillo y me lo clavó, senti el peor dolor, ella solo lloraba mientras profundizaba su golpe, aún asi ambas quedaron inmóviles mientras me desangraba.

-Ambas...las quiero...a ambas- logre decir y Courtney tomo el arma, me disparó cinco veces, y luego lo solto, morí al instante, solo pude ver los ojos onix que me encantaban llorar y cerrarse al momento del impacto, y alli estaba como espectador, mi cuerpo lleno de sangre atado, al cual movió Gwen y abrazó, llenándose de sangre.

-¿QUE HICISTE?-le dijo a Courtney que se tapaba la boca.

-Lo...siento...-decia-Mira Dunky...a lo que me obligaste!-lloraba, no puedo evitar ahora sentir lástima por ellas.

-¿Quieres ir a la carcel?-le preguntó Gwen.

-Oye...tu también lo apuñalaste!...estamos en esto juntas!-le dijo la castaña mientras desataba mi cuerpo llorando.

-No sabes cuanto amaba a Duncan...èl era especial para mi-dijo Gwen mientras trataba de poner mi cuerpo en un mantel viejo, para que la sangre no manchara nada más.

-¿Tu crees que es fácil para mi encontrar alguien ideal?, lo deje seguir con su estúpido juego de que te iba a dejar!- dijo Courtney acariciando mi Mohawk.

-Lo siento...jamas debi...sacartelo...pero èl...èl tambièn tuvo la culpa-dijo Gwen golpeando mi cuerpo con los puños.

-Hay que esconder el cuerpo-dijo Courtney.

-Yo limpio la casa, arroja la evidencia, y el cuerpo, al río más cercano...debemos deformarlo-dijo Gwen mas fría, mientras ambas destrozaron mi cara, y mi cuerpo, ambas lloraban mientras lo hacian.

-Listo...-dijoCourt, y me subio a su auto, arrancó, y mi cuerpo abandonó la casa, mientras Gwen seguia limpiando la sangre y quemaba la ropa de las dos. Por su lado Courtney lloraba, me tiro por un barranco y me despidio, con unas palabras.- Duncan...lo siento...te ame , es tonto porque ahora no puedes escucharme...pero cuando alguien te lastima respondes igual...y tu me lastimaste mucho...no quice...matarte- decía rompiendo en llanto, luego ella misma iba directo al departamento, se encontraron con Gwen, y lloraron toda la noche, Gwen denuncio la desaparición mia, la policía obviamente desonfio de ellas, pero jamas encontraron mi cuerpo, o un culpable, y ahora ando vagando por donde ellas estan, las observo, las escucho, pero no puedo tenerlas, luego del incidente, se volvieron amigas muy unidas, y Courtney se comprometio con un magnate, mientras que Gwen milagrosamente le dio una oportunidada Cody, que asegura que nunca la va a engañar, ambas se decidieron a controlar sus celos...jamas volvieron a hablar acerca del incidente, ambas...actuan como si jamas hubiese ocurrido.

**ACTUALICE CON ESTE QUE TENIA GANAS HACE RATO DE PONERLO!, Y ACA ESTA BUENO TENGO QUE DECIR GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, AMO ESTA PAGINA Y LA GENTE QUE ESTA EN ELLA ES SENSACIONAL, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, DEBIA HABER UNA VENGANZA HACIA DUNCAN, Y ACA ESTA, POR OTRO LADO NOSE SI LES IMPORTA... PERO PASE DE AÑO!...VACACIONES Y MUCHO FF, COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN REVIEWS Y SUGERENCIAS.**

**SUERTE**


End file.
